Rhythm Heaven Starshine
Rhythm Heaven Starshine, also known as Beat The Beat: Rhythm Planet (Europe), and Rhythm Tengoku Sta-Mikkusu (Japan), is another (fanmade) installment of Rhythm Heaven. It was released on the Nintendo Switch on June 18th, 2018, but a demo was released the previous month. The game uses the D-Pad, and the A and B buttons. It was first advertised on TV on May 4th, 2018. Like Megamix, there are sets of minigames called "Towers." There are actually four unlockable tower sets. Also like Megamix, there is a story mode. ''Story The story begins with Marshal walking down a yellow brick road, reminicent to that of the Wizard of Oz. Suddenly, Tibby falls down. Tibby asks where he is, and Marshal expains that he's in Rhythm Heaven again. Tibby is happy, and asks if he can have an adventure with Marshal. Marshal says yes, and they're off. There are six sets of story games. Each tower resembles a quest. The first quest is that Marshal and Tibby are journeying through Japan. Later, Marshal gets trapped in a rainforest, and Tibby has to go save him. This completes the first quest. By the second quest, Tibby accidentally traps himself in a cage, and is about to get eaten by an alligator. Thankfully, Marshal saves Tibby. Marshal and Tibby are then being watched by some shadowy villain who resembles a jester. The jester constantly tells them to turn back while they still have the chance. In the third quest, the jester is no longer in shadows. He's in purple and blue clothing, and he has sharp teeth and tan skin. By the fourth and final quest, the jester tells them that they've made "an ultra-extremely-very-large-super-big mistake." He them releases a dragon out of a cage. Throughout the set, the dragon chases after them. After the second-to-last minigame is done, they defeat the dragon and fight the jester. After the final story minigame is done, the jester is shown again. He has multiple bandaged cuts and bruises on his person. He demands to know why they've come so far. Marshal whispers to the jester, "...Through the power of rhythm." The jester starts to cry and wishes his mother (called "Jester's Mom") would return. She does. She looks almost like him, only with black hair in a bun, and a dress similar to the jester's shirt. After the jester and his mother reunite, Tibby and Marshal walk away, satisfied with the adventures that they had. Tower Sets '''The Rhythm Towers (Main Tower Set)' - The set that's open to you right off the bat. There are seven towers filled with original games, and five sequel towers, for a total of twelve main towers. The Quest of Rhythm (Story Tower Set) - Unlocked after completing the story mode. In most games, the cues are not as frequent as their main counterparts. In some other games, there may be differences. Such as added cues that were not in the main versions, or different cues altogether.] Hidden Set - The Tower of Miracles - Unlocked after getting a perfect in every game in the Story Tower set. There are five towers in this set: Rainy, Haunted, We-ghetti, Excercise, and Musical. Tower List (The Tower of Miracles) Rainy Tower: Showtime, Blue Birds, The Clappy Trio, See-Saw, Rainy Remix Haunted Tower: Sneaky Spirits, Big Rock Finish, Samurai Slice, Wizard's Waltz, Haunted Remix We-ghetti Tower: Power Calligraphy, Micro-Row, Ninja Bodyguard, Space Dance, We-ghetti Remix Atheletic Tower: Hole in One, Drummer Duel, Exhibition Match, Splashdown, Atheletic Remix Musical Tower: Flipper-Flop, The☆Bon Odori, Fireworks, Quiz Show, Musical Remix ''Tower List (The Rhythm Towers) '''Cooking Tower:' Frog Hop, Rap Men, Flock Step, Tap Troupe, Cooking Remix Shiny Tower: Toss Kids, Rockers, Fruit Punch Fillbots, Marching Orders, Shiny Remix Ice Tower: Crop Stomp, Spaceball, Munchy Monk, DJ School, Ice Remix S'more Tower: Donk-Donk, Space Soccer, Shrimp Shuffle, Freeze Frame, S'more Remix Stripy Tower: Cheer Readers, Screwbot Factory, Rhythm Rally, Karate Man, Stripy Remix Techno Tower: Sushi Showdown, Lockstep, Tap Trial, Class Trickery, Techno Remix Heartfelt Tower: Blue Bear, Love Lab, Love Rap, Ringside, Heartfelt Remix Magma Tower: Karate Man 2, Cosmic Rhythm Rally, Munchy Monk Circus, Rap Women, Magma Remix Salty Tower: Hopping Orders, Pink Bear, Toss Kids 2, Ringside 2, Salty Remix Spiky Tower: Pig Prancin', DJ School 2, Museum Readers, Lockstep 2, Spiky Remix Creepy Tower: Spaceball 2, Mole Fling, Rockers 2, Jumpin' Jazz, Creepy Remix Angel Tower: Blueberry Fillbots, Turbo Tap Troupe, Flock Jump, Screwbot Workshop, Angel Remix Rhythm Toys and Endless Games There are 8 Endless Games and 6 Rhythm Toys. These are unlocked by getting Superb medals on every game from the Main or Story tower sets. Most of these endless games are from Fever, but 2 are originally from the GBA game, and one is from the DS game. If you get over 35 points in each game, they become playable as regular games. Get 10 more points, and you'll unlock something special from a couple games. Gameplay (Endless Games) Basketball Girls (1 medal needed): The first endless minigame you unlock. There are two girls playing basketball. One beat after the girl on the left says "Go!", press A or B to catch the ball. If you do it right, the girl on the right will shoot a two-pointer. Ratings (Basketball Girls): * Try Again: The girls are sitting sadly in the stadium, wearing bronze medals. "Well, at least we got bronze..." * OK: The girls are shaking hands with each-other, wearing silver medals. "Y'know, silver isn't so bad..." * Superb: The girls are preparing to throw a three-pointer, while wearing gold medals. "Hooray, we won the gold!" Unlockable (Basketball Girls): '''In Fillbots 2, a small robot with a basketball for a head will replace one of the regular robots occasionally. '''Princess and Frog (5 medals needed): The second endless minigame you unlock. In this game you play as the frog, and your goal is to hop from lily pad to lily pad. The frog will croak two times, and you must begin charging your jump (hold A) when the frog would croak a third time, and release when it'd be about to croak a fourth time. Ratings (Princess and the Frog): * Try Again: The frog and the princess are shivering in the water. "Brrr... The water's so cold." * OK: The girl is trying to climb back onto the wet frog. "I think I'm slipping off!" * Superb: The girl is staring at a rainforest, looking amazed. "The rainforest is so cool!" Mr. Upbeat (10 medals needed): The third endless minigame you unlock. In this game, the player controls a stick figure named Mr. Upbeat, who must constantly step over a metronome needle. Press A or B to step over it. Ratings (Mr. Upbeat): * Try Again: Mr. Upbeat is sitting besides the metronome in pain. "Oops, I tripped up too early..." * OK: Mr. Upbeat is sitting on top of the metronome, while his legs are red with pain. "Can I take a break? My feet hurt." * Superb: Mr. Upbeat is having a tea party, with the metronome far in the background. "I think that calls for a tea party!" Mannequin Factory (15 medals needed): '''The fourth endless minigame you unlock. The point of the game is create mannequins in time to the rhythm. If a head is facing in front, the player must press a face on a mannequin head using A. If the head is facing left, the player will have to slap the face using the left button, to get it to face the correct direction and then stamp the eyes on the face. '''Ratings (Mannequin Factory): * Try Again: A worker is shocked while looking through boxes of faceless mannequins. "Wait, are there ANY faces on these? * OK: A worker decides to sit on a recliner and doze off while only half of the mannequins have faces on them. "Take a break, you've earned it." * Superb: Boxes of mannequins with faces are being sold by a worker. "We've finished production early!" Manzai Mania (20 medals needed): '''The fifth endless minigame you unlock. The player controls the tsukkomi (which is a crow), and has to press A twice when the boke (who is a vulture) stops talking. Sometimes the vulture ends up thrashing its head back then you have to press the B button to slap it. You get one point for every successful action, but one mistake and it's game over! '''Ratings (Manzai Mania): * Try Again: The crow and vulture are falling through a swirly hole. "Wow, tough crowd." * OK: The crow is reading a book, and the vulture is plucking his hairs. "We need some more practice." * Superb: The crow and vulture are riding through a big city in a limo. "We've made it to the big time!" Unlockable (Manzai Mania): In Flock Step, sometimes the manzai duo will be stepping along with the Huebirds of Happiness. Munchy Bunch (30 medals needed): '''The sixth endless minigame you unlock. The player controls the Munchy Monk from the main game, only this time, he's feeding eggs and peas to a Chorus Kid. The setting doesn't take place in a train this time. Instead, it takes place at a suburban dining room. When the girl says "One egg!", press A to blow it into the Kid's mouth. When the girl says "Handful of peas!", hold A to blow the peas into the Kid's mouth, and release when they're all gone. '''Ratings (Munchy Bunch): * Try Again: The Chorus Kid is trying to eat the Munchy Monk's head, while the Munchy Monk is running in fear. The girl looks disappointed. "His hunger is strong for your head!" * OK: The girl is bringing the Chorus Kid a bowl of peas, while the Munchy Monk heats up some eggs. "He's feeling full at the moment." * Superb: The Chorus Kid is shown having a big belly and drooling happily. Eaten peas and eggs are strewn all over a plate in front of him. "He could not eat another bite!" Unlockable (Munchy Bunch): '''In Munchy Monk, the girl and the Chorus Kid are beside the unseen people that give you the dumplings to eat. In the main game, the girl is being held up by the Chorus Kid as she gives you the dumplings. In the sequel, the girl has the Chorus Kid on her head, and the Munchy Monk has to blow the dumplings into his mouth like before. They're both dressed differently as well. The girl is dressed like a lion tamer, and the Chorus Kid is dressed like a lion. '''Glass Tappers (35 medals needed): '''In the seventh endless minigame you unlock, the player must copy what the leading bartender taps onto his glass. After he finishes his routine, a blue haired man with glasses follows him on, and an elderly man follows him on. Once the three have followed each other off, the player must then copy what they did. The player plays as the youngest looking man with a pink bow tie who is last in line of the four. Press A to tap the glass. Hold A to hold the glass in place. Press B to flick the glass. The game starts off with the four bartenders attempting to console a sad young woman. As the player gets a higher score, more and more interesting characters make an appearance to marvel at the four men as well as the subgame's tempo increasing. * Pass 6 points: A green alien in a pink dress appears. * Pass 13 points: A robot appears. * Pass 21 points: A woman with towering red hair appears. Also, in the practice session, an anthropomorphic white bear in a suit judges the performance of the player. '''Ratings (Glass Tappers): * Try Again: The girls all leave in a huff, while the bartenders look at eachother in sadness. "What did we do wrong, here?" * OK: The girls all think about a handsome man, while the bartenders look in confusion. "What are they thinking about?" * Superb: The girls all glomp on the bartenders and the bartenders try to escape. "Woah, woah, calm down, ladies!" Endless Remix (All medals needed): '''The last endless minigame you unlock, it's actually an endless remix of all the endless games. After every 30 points, the tempo starts increasing. '''Ratings (Endless Remix): * Try Again: A lady is trying to escape from a tiger pit. "Your adventure led you to... a dangerous tiger pit." * OK: A lady is staring into a cave. "Your adventure led you to... a mysterious cave." * Superb: A lady is grabbing gold from a treasure chest. "Your adventure led you to... some amazing treasure!" Gameplay (Main Games) Frog Hop: Press the A button repeatedly to shake your hips in time to the beat. There are three additional cues. 1. "Ya-hoo!" - The female leader will shake her hips in two rapid beats, you need to press A twice and match the rhythm. 2. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" - In three rapid beats, the female leader will shake her hips, you need to press A three times and match the rhythm. 3. "Spin it, boys!" - The female leader will charge for one beat, and release the charge, causing her to spin. By holding and releasing B, you need to do the same. Rap Men: There are three cues. 1. "Yo, (blank), right?" - You need to press A once. 2. "(Blank), it could be." - You need to press A twice. 3. "(Blank) is THE BEST!" - You need to press A twice, but in rapid succession. Flock Step: Press A to march in time to the beat. There is one extra cue. "(long squack)!" - You need to hold B for one beat and release to jump. Tap Troupe: Press A to tap in time to the beat. There is one extra cue. "Rea-dy? And bom-bom-bom, tap-tap TAP!!" - You need to tap in time to this cue, and the 'bom-bom-bom' can sometimes be repeated for longer. Toss Kids: Press either the A button, the B button, or one of the buttons on the D-Pad to pass the ball to somebody else. When it's time for the next pattern, one final toss to the yellow person will cause him to squish the ball. In the Japanese version, they'll call out, "Au-kun!" "Aka-chan!" "Kii-yan!" In the English version, they'll call out, "Blue Boy!" "Red Girl!" "Yellow Man!" There are three aditional cues. The Blue Blur Bounce: Au-kun/Blue Boy will bounce the ball once, then keep bouncing rapidly until passed to the next person. Red-Blue-Red-Bounce: Aka-chan/Red Girl and Au-kun/Blue Boy will trade rapid bounces with eachother until passed to the next person. Yellow Double-Bounce: Kii-yan/Yellow Man will bounce the ball twice. The second bounce goes over to the next person. Rockers: Hold down the A button to strum on your guitar, and release A to stop strumming. In the sequel, there is an extra cue to bend the pitch by pressing the Z button. This is the only time a button other than A, B, or the D-Pad is used for a rhythm game. Fillbots: There are three robots you need to fill in time to their beats. 1. One-beat small Fillbots. (Only appears in the sequel and story game.) 2. Three-beat normal Fillbots. 3. Eight-beat large Fillbots. (More frequent in the story game.) Marching Orders: There are four cues. "Attention, march!" - Press A in time to the beat to march with the rest of the group. "Attention, halt!" - Press B to stop marching. "Right-face, turn!" - Press the right button to look right. (This also gets a sped up version in the sequel and in the remixes.) "Left-face, turn!" - Press the left button to look left. (This also gets a sped up version in the sequel and in the remixes.) Crop Stomp: Press the A button to stomp, and then press B to throw things upward. There are two things you need to be aware of. 1. Turnips: Press A for one beat, and then press B to throw them into your basket. 2. Moles: Press A and then press B sooner to punt them away. Spaceball: Press A to smack the ball with your baseball bat. There are two cues. 1. A normal ball which will take one beat to fall. 2. A long ball which will take two beats to fall. Munchy Monk: There are three cues. 1. "One, go!" - Press A at the "go!" part to throw a dumpling into your mouth. 2. "Try-two, go-go!" - Press A rapidly two times at the "go-go!" part to throw two dumplings into your mouth. 3. "Three, go, go, go!" - Press A three times at the "go, go, go!" part to throw three dumplings into your mouth. DJ School: There are two starting cues, and one ending cue. 1. "Break, c'mon! Ooh..." You need to hold down A to scratch the record. 2. "And stop! Ooh..." The same as the first starting cue. 3. "...Scratch-o! Hey!" Release A to spin the record. Donk-Donk: The game will switch between two cues. 1. "Donk-donk!" - Press A two times. The switching cue is "Donk-DWONK!!" 2. "Deet-deet-duh!" - Press A three times. The switching cue is "Deet-deet-doot!" Space Soccer: Press A to kick the soccer ball in time to the rhythm. There is one extra cue. "High-kick-LOW!!" - Press the A button three times in time to the rhythm of the cue. Shrimp Shuffle: There are 3 cues, but all of them are basically alike. # "1, 2, 3!": Press A at the tie to the rhythm. # "3, 2, 1", Press A, but do a pause between 2 & 1. # "A, B, C!": Press A to the rhythm, pause, then press B. Sometimes, the announcer will shout "Uhn," in place of "Together!" causing an offbeat cue. Freeze Frame: Press A to take a picture of a car, here are the car cues. 1. 1 little car. Press A to take a picture of it. (While not appearing in the main game or the story version, this cue appears in the sequel.) 2. 2 little cars. Press A in the rhythm that they appear to take pictures. 3. 3 little cars. Press A in the rhythm that they appear to take pictures. 4. 1 long car. Press A quickly to take a picture. Cheer Readers: Press A to flip your book. 1. "One, two, three!" - Press A on the "three!" part. 2. "It's up to you!" - Press A on the "you!" part. 3. "Let's go read a buncha' books!" - Press A on the "books!" part. 4. "Rah-rah-sis-boom-bah-BOOM!" - Press A on the "BOOM!" part. 5. "OK, it's on!" Hold down the B button on the "it's" part to spin your book, then release on the "on!" part to open it up and reveal a page. Screwbot Factory: Hold down A to screw the robots' heads on, then release A. 1. There are 3-beat grey robots. 2. Also, there are 1-beat white robots. Rhythm Rally: Press A to hit the ball when it comes to you. There will be various cowbells playing, then the ball will increase in speed until the cue ends. Karate Man: Press A to give everything that comes at you a nice, square punch. 1. "Puncha-puncha-ka-POW!!" - There will be a yellow lightbulb replacing the pot occasionally. Punch it and a barrage of pots will fly at you. Hold down B to hit them all. After the pots, a barrel will fly at you. Release it to give it an uppercut. 2. "Punch, KICK!!" - There will be a blue lightbulb replacing the pot ocassionally. Punch it and a barrel with a bomb inside will fly at you. Hold A to punch the barrel and get into a stance. Release A to kick the bomb. 3. "...And ka-POW!!" There will be a green lightbulb replacing the pot ocassionally. Punch it and the announcer will give you one beat before a barrel flies down from above. Press A and B at the same time to give it a swift uppercut. (This move does not appear in the first game, or the story variant. It does appear in the sequel, however.) 4. "Hit 3/4!" - Three or four pots will come flying towards you in a row. You'll need to press A to punch them away. Sushi Showdown: Press A to eat the sushi when it comes to the area in which you will faceplant. There is a triple cue, in which three rice balls will arrive to you. You will have to press A three times to eat them all. Lockstep: Press A repeatedly to march in time to the beat. 1. "Hai, hai, hai, ha-HAI!" - Occasionally, it will switch to an offbeat, you need to hit A in time to the rhythm. 2. "He-ha, he-ha, HAI!" - It will also switch back to the regular beat from time to time, you need to hit A in time to the rhythm. Tap Trial: Press A to tap. 1. "HA!" - Press A to tap once. 2. "Ha-ha!" - Press A quickly to tap twice. 3. "Ooo-KI!!" - Press A quickly to tap three times. 4. "OOK!" You and the monkeys will jump! Press A when they land. Class Trickery: Press the A or D-Pad buttons to avoid the stuff flying towards you. There are one-beat cues, and two-beat cues. One-beats are a paper ball, a phone, and a lightning bolt. Two-beats are a chair, and a paper plane. Blue Bear: Three cues for this game. 1. Press the A key to eat a doughnut. The doughnut takes one beat. 2. Press any directional button on the D-Pad to eat a slice of cake. The slice of cake takes two beats. 3. Press the B key to eat a brownie. The brownie takes three beats. (This cue only appears in the sequel.) Love Lab: When your first partner throws you a flask, two things must happen. 1. Hold down the A button to begin a shake, and release A to end a shake, which will cause a heart to appear. Multiple shakes can and may happen at once. 2. Press the B button to throw the flask to your second partner once the correct number of hearts are present. Love Rap: Press A to rap with your partner after your mentor raps. There are four raps you need to account for: "Into you," "Fo' sho," "All about you," and "Crazy into you." The "Crazy into you" line also has a slightly faster version you need to look out for. Ringside: You are a wrestler in an interview. A reporter will give you cues, and you have to press the buttons at the right time to give your response. 1. "Wubba-dubba-dubba, 'sat true?" You need to press A to respond with an "Eh." 2. "Woah, you go, big guy!" You need to press A twice in rapid succession to flex your muscles. 3. "Pose for the fans!" You need to press B to strike a pose. ''Tower List (The Quest of Rhythm) '''First Quest:' Tap Troupe (Story), Marching Orders (Story), DJ School (Story), Freeze Frame (Story) Second Quest: Flock Step (Story), Grape Juice Fillbots (Story), Munchy Monk (Story), Shrimp Shuffle (Story) Third Quest: Rap Men (Story), Rockers (Story), Spaceball (Story), Space Soccer (Story) Fourth Quest: Frog Hop (Story), Toss Kids (Story), Crop Stomp (Story), Donk-Donk (Story) Trivia * In the background of Quiz Show during the Musical Remix, a picture of Tsunku♂ can be seen hanging on a nearby wall. * In the Rainy Remix, See and Saw are designed to look like rain drops. * There have been mixed reviews for the game's simplistic art style. * Two of the games in here, Sushi Showdown and Class Trickery, originated from a bootleg mobile version of Rhythm Heaven Fever. Their original names were Rotation Sushi and Trick on the Class. Category:Rhythm Heaven Entries